


Dollhouse

by justaddgigi



Category: Criminal Minds, Dollhouse
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for 'The Dollhouse Series'. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my [facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/). Also feel free to check out my brand new [portfolio](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) and follow me on [ tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com).

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/nKER8Nm.jpg)

## The 3-D Mock Ups

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LMnTvbc.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QdpPxA5.png)


End file.
